onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mumen Rider
License-less Rider (無免ライダー, Mumen Raidā) is a C-Class Superhero from Z-City. He has the #1 rank of the C-Class. The bighearted bicyclist who springs into action with his persistent spirit. He was christened "Rider" due to his obsessively persistent attitude, and because he's unable to ride a motorcycle.But he plans to get a motorcycle, if he has the money for it. Appearance The License-less Rider is a young man of average height and weight. He wears an armored suit, with light colored armor covering his torso and shoulders. He has a black leather suit under the armor and black gauntlets and knee pads. He also has a green bicycle helmet and dark shaded goggles. Underneath his helmet and shades he has short brown hair and oval shaped glasses that obscure his eyes. Personality License-less Rider is a brave hero who refuses to overlook any crime or back down from any fight no matter the opponent. He is incredibly determined, and never backs down, even at the cost of his own life. He is perfectly willing to give his own life if it means protecting innocent people from evil, even when it is clear he has absolutely no chance of success. He seems aware that he is weak and little strong compared to other heroes, and doesn't feel that he is worthy to move up in class because of it, but he is still more than willing to take on opponents that the Hero Association sends out for A-Class heroes or above for, if only to buy the stronger heroes time to arrive. This shows his selfless concept of self sacrifice, and how he is willing to go the extra mile, as seen when other C-Class heroes were seen running away from the Sea King. He is very passionate about justice. He is shown to greatly respect and bond to people who save him, as seen when he mails Saitama a letter that he initially tries to compose, but quickly crosses out and finishes with a quick "thank you!!", afterwards asking the owner at the oden bar he was eating at to give Saitama his best serving. Like Saitama, License-less' heroic deeds are very pure, especially having some empathy towards villains who seem to have a human heart left in them and appear to be misguided towards a wrong path, like Bang's former disciple, Garou. History In his youth License-less Rider attended the same school as Saitama. During that time period he had already began to act like a hero, calling himself the"Name-less Bicycle Commuter". He at one point attempted to stop the two delinquent kids are who attended the school and took people's money. It is later insinuated that he beat them up and have to go to the hospital because he got injured during the fight. Some time after Saitama's victory over Crabrante, License-less Rider applied to the Heroes Association and was placed in Class C, eventually moving up to Rank 1 for his enthusiastic heroism. Despite being the Class C Rank 1 hero, License-less Rider's motivations for not moving up to Class S are unknown. Given his claim during his fight against the Sea King that he "wasn't fit to be a Class S hero", it may be possible that he recognized a personal need to become stronger in order to move into Class S. Plot Introduction Saga Paradise Group Arc License-less Rider makes his first appearance when the Paradise Group are causing havoc in the city streets. He appears before them, introducing himself and says that he will stop them. His appearance seems to reassure the nearby citizens to some extent, however he was beat down by the criminal group because he wasn't strong to stop them. Hero Association Saga Sea Monster Arc When he arrived on a site where the Octopus Monster attacks the city, License-less noticed that some hero already kill the monster before he arrived. Assuming that the hero who kill the Octopus Monster is actually C-Class Hero who is rumored to have been cheating to gain heroic reputation, which happens to be Saitama, License-less browse the Hero Association's actual record about Saitama's true reputation on the internet at night. After Sea King begins his attack on the shelter, License-less Rider is shown speaking to a Hero Association worker stating "I have now arrived in J-City", showing that he was not in J-City prior to the attack. When he is told that the SOS was received from the emergency shelter he immediately picks up his pace using his special "Saddle Mode", dropping his phone in the process. Upon arrival at the shelter, License-less Rider attacks Sea King from behind. The attack appears to do no damage whatsoever to Sea King but it quite possibly saved the life of a seriously injured Genos. Despite being heavily outclassed, License-less Rider proceeds to do battle with Sea King on his own. Sea King tosses License-less Rider to the side and, believing the rider to be defeated, sets his sight back on Genos only to be caught from behind by another desperate attack from License-less Rider. Assaulted once again by a relentless strike from the Sea King, License-less Rider refuses to give up, stating that, despite the fact that he is too weak to be a B-Class hero and that nobody is expecting him to win, he will not back down and activate "Raged Rider". Encouraged by cheers from the onlooking civilians, License-less Rider unleashes his powerful final attack"Rider Punch" that is brutally cut short by an annoyed Sea King. He is, however, saved by Saitama, who compliments him for the fight before fighting Sea King himself. Some time later, after Saitama is promoted to B-Class, License-less Rider meets him at an oden shop and, revealing that he was the one who sent the single "Thank you" letter that Saitama received , admits to Saitama that a simple note is often not enough, and, also in lieu of celebrating Saitama's promotion, asks the chef to treat Saitama to his best mozuku. Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc License-less Rider reappears as one of the targets of Garou's Hero Hunt. Realizing that Garou was an enemy, he. However, before they can engage in a fight, the Tanktop Brothers(Tanktop Tiger and Tanktop Blackhole) arrive and stop the attack. However, Garou is again interrupted by Tanktop Master and the two engage in a fight. During the fight between Tank Top Master and Garou, after Tanktop Master gained the upper hand and was preparing to finish him off, License-less stops him. Although the other Tanktop brothers disagree with this, Tanktop Master agrees that finishing Garou mercilessly would hurt the Hero's reputation, warning Garou not to come back hero hunting again. After Garou tries to attack again and beats Tanktop Master, License-less Rider tries to fight him, only to be quickly beaten. At the hospital, he's in the same room as Tank Top Master where he is visited by his friend Saitama, as they discuss whom Garou is, such as that he is indeed a normal human, yet his power is above human and at the same level as those monstrous powers due to a martial arts technique that Bang taught him. Abilities & Powers Being the top ranked C-Class hero License-less Rider is eligible to be promoted to the B or A Class, however he has refused promotion b and managed to retain his place at the top of the C-Class for more than half a year because he don't think he's strong to be in a higher class. Physical Abilities Enhanced Endurance: Despite his injuries and the apparent pain he suffered, License-less Rider still continued to fight the Sea King, showing a decent amount of endurance. He also survived having his head smashed into the ground multiple times by Garou. Raged Rider: License-less Rider's ultimate form. Fighting Style Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Not much of License-less Rider's fighting skills have been seen, since he is usually defeated before being able to harm his enemies in any way. However, before being smashed to the ground and judging by his outfit, it seems that License-less Rider prefers hand-to-hand-combat and relies on his speed. *'Justice Tackle' (ジヤステイスタックル, Jasutisu Takkuru): License-less Rider tackles his opponent. The full effect of this attack is yet to be seen. *Justice''' Crash''' (ジヤステイスクラッシュ, Jasutisu Kurasshu): License-less Rider uses "Justice" as a projectile, hurling his bicycle at his opponent. Rider Punch: License-less Rider's powerful attack. Equipment The Bicycle of Justice Nicknamed "Justice" (ジヤステイス, Jasutisu ''): For short, this is License-less Rider's mode of transportation. Appearing as a rather standard utility bicycle (also known as mama-chari), it has a thick frame, a light attached to the front fender and a basket attached to the handlebars. License-less Rider seems rather adept at riding his bike, able to ride at high speeds even in rain. *'Saddle Mode': When License-less Rider "activates" this mode, he simply stands up and pedals at a much higher rate, allowing him to go significantly faster than normal. Hero Rating License-less Rider's rating determined by the Hero Association. Anime and Manga Difference Episode 4 :License-Less Rider helps a small boy by getting his balloon out of a tree. He then rides off to catch up to the Paradise Group. Episode 8 :License-less Rider appear at the beginning of Sea King arc racing towards one of the seafolk attacking J-City, only Saitama is there before him. Later he searches the Heroes Association website looking for information about Saitama. :Later he actually meets up with other C-Class heroes telling him that the Tiger threat has risen to Demon threat, but he continues to go to J-City anyway for justice. :He meets with Saitama while waiting for a red light, Saitama goes along with License-less Rider to where the seafolk are, however Saitama decides to leave Rider to go look for Sonic thinking he was a civilian that took a shower and didn't hear the emergency and was running around naked. Episode 9 :License-Less Rider rides his bike as fast as he can to get to the shelter. :In a flashback, Saitama rides along with License-less Rider to go where they thought the seafolk were at. License-less Rider asks Saitama if he is afraid, explaining the Demon threat would take more than a S-Class and a lot of B-Class. Saitama asks if he is an S-Class in which he answers as C-Class. Saitama doesn't think it as a joke and says its difficult to fill the C-Class weekly quota, surprising him. License-less Rider tells Saitama his name and he is a hero just like him which Saitama smiles, only to realize that License-less Rider was about to hit a truck cause he wasn't looking where he was going. Episode 11 :License-less Rider goes to A-City to help out in the rescuing operation after he rescues a citizen and takes them to Heroes Association Headquarters. Even Stinger and Lightning Max join in to help him out. Major Battles Quotes *"I will not overlook any crime!" *"It doesn't matter if I stand a chance or not! I have to fight you here and now!"'' Trivia *License-less Rider is ranked 5th in the character popularity poll. *License-less Rider's name appears to be a parody of the Kamen Rider line of superheroes. This is especially evident as his original Japanese name is Mumen Rider. *In addition, his belt and body armor are a close approximation of the original Kamen Riders outfit. *License-less Rider's seiyuu is Yuuichi Nakamura, known for the voices of Tomoya Okazaki (Clannad), Yoshiki Kishinuma (Corpse Party), Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail), Tetsuro Kuroo (Haikyuu), Nozaki Umetarou (Gsnk), etc. References Navigation zh:無照騎士 License-less Rider License-less Rider License-less Rider Category:C-Class Category:Male